


Nevkusná romantická gesta

by KalamityJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fun, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus byl vždy poměrně majetnický. Když nachytá Pottera muchlovat se s Deanem Thomasem, prozření přichází velmi rychle a jeho uvědomění, že chce Pottera jen pro sebe, ho sežehne, jako oheň. Ale Thomas není jediný, kdo bude litovat, že si na Harryho dělal nárok...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevkusná romantická gesta

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka byla napsaná pro SNARRY CHALLENGE 2015 https://lepidlozivota.wordpress.com/snarry-challenge-2015/

Vrátit se do Bradavic byla pro Harryho rozporuplná zkušenost. Na jedné straně se po skončení války cítil tak nějak bezprizorně a v Bradavicích byl doma. Doufal v normální školní rok, který by mohl strávit s pár dalšími přáteli, kteří se také rozhodli absolvovat osmý ročník, který pro ně byl speciálně otevřen, a dokončit si vzdělání. Také doufal, že s pomocí přátel se posune dál, rok ve škole navíc mu měl zajistit dostatek času, aby si utřídil, kam chce po škole směřovat. Ve všech těchto ohledech se moc nemýlil a zkušenost to byla dobrá.

Na straně druhé ale nebyl připravený na Snapeovo chování. Jelikož se ke konci války sblížili, Harry očekával přinejmenším trochu klidu, když už nic jiného, ale Snape se místo toho choval jako obvykle.

Jako naprostý bastard.

* * * * *

„Jsi hrozný slušňák, Deane,“ popíchl ho Harry, když se po večerce ruku v ruce kradli hradními chodbami a Dean se co vteřinu ohlížel na všechny strany. Harry se rozhodl, že už jsou dostatečně daleko od hlavních tahů a přitiskl Deana ke zdi.

„Ale co když nás tu někdo-“

„Jsme dost daleko.“ Další Deanovy protesty na chvíli umlčel, když mu pod hranu čelisti vtiskl pár polibků. Po chvíli se Dean osmělil a rukama vklouzl Harrymu pod tričko. Vzápětí si ale neodpustil tiché:

„Není to moc?“

„Deane… Ty vážně jsi slušňák,“ zaculil se Harry, ale dál se nedostali. Dean se zajíkl, zorničky se mu rozšířily ještě víc a Harry se prudce otočil.

„Pokud jste si mysleli,“ začal hebce Snape, což u něj znamenalo, že je vážně, ale vážně nakrknutý, „že když oficiálně nepatříte k žádné koleji, nebudete muset dodržovat školní řád, pak jste se mýlili.“ Dean se pod Harryho rukama otřásl a Harry se naježil. O krok od svého partnera odstoupil, ale dál jeho ruku významně svíral ve své. Snape jeho revoltu ohodnotil zatnutím zubů a v očích se mu zablýsklo. „Budete se ráno hlásit u pana Filche pro svůj trest za porušení večerky. Teď vypadněte.“

Harry chtěl ještě něco říct, ale Dean ho odtáhl pryč.

„No sakra, Harry, já tě fakt nechápu,“ rozhodil rukama, když se blížili k nebelvírské věži a jeho tep se konečně zklidnil.

„Já sebe občas taky ne… Měl jsem chuť ho fakt praštit.“

„Je to… Snape, cos čekal?“

Harry tak úplně nevěděl, ale když jim dalšího dne ráno Filch nakázal rýpat záhonky, proklínal Snapea až do sedmého kolene. Zahradničení nesnášel a ten bastard to určitě věděl.

* * * * *

„Myslím, že když to nevybuchlo doteď, tak už to dokončíš,“ usmála se Hermiona nad jeho kotlíkem a Harry si i přes pochybnosti dovolil úsměv jí oplatit.

„Díky,“ zazubil se a rychle kamarádku objal. No, možná ne tak rychle, když se během té vteřiny stačil Snape dostat zezadu učebny až k nim s výrazem boha pomsty, který ze všeho nejvíc lituje, že si nemůže ulevit odebíráním opulentního množství bodů.

„Grangerová!“ vyštěkl a Hermiona od Harryho ustoupila pro jistotu o další dva kroky. „Tady jste ve škole! Svoje nevkusná romantická gesta si nechte k Madame Pacinkové. Uděláte tím službu nám všem.“

Hermiona se ani nepokoušela protestovat a vrátila se zpět ke svému lektvaru. Když se nad něj ale sklonila, aby zkontrolovala barvu a vůni, páry ji začaly neuvěřitelně štípat do tváří.

„Au!“ vyjekla a přiložila si ruce na tvář, to ale bolest ještě znásobilo. Z očí jí vytryskly slzy a pohledem vyhledala profesora doufajíc v jeho pomoc. Ten se jen nesouhlasně ušklíbl, jako by se mu hnusila, a zároveň nechápal, jak může být někdo tak neschopný.

„Vezměte ji někdo na ošetřovnu,“ máchl pak velkoryse rukou ke dveřím a Harry kamarádku, které na tváři vyrašily ošklivé puchýře, okamžitě chytil za paži. „Vy ne, Pottere,“ zavrčel profesor. „Parkinsonová,“ trhl hlavou k Hermioně a dál jim nevěnoval pozornost. Harryho vzteklému pohledu se záměrně vyhnul.

* * * * *

Harry, ještě poněkud rozespalý, vešel do Velké síně a letmo se podíval k učitelskému stolu. Byl to zvyk, kterého se neuměl vzdát. Změnilo se mnohé, od pohledu, který tím směrem vrhal už v prvním ročníku. Nejvíc jej pokaždé zasáhlo, že uprostřed dlouhého stolu neviděl starého muže se stříbrnými vlasy i vousy. Místo něj teď sedávala ředitelka McGonagallová. Byla dobrou nástupkyní, o tom nebylo pochyb, ale Brumbál mu svým způsobem chyběl. Zbytek sboru zůstával prakticky neměnný, až na obvyklou pozici profesora Obrany, kterou letos zastávala Pierta Sněženková, velmi schopná čarodějka a výborná učitelka. Všichni ji milovali a Harry si ji navíc i velmi vážil – nešla mu po krku, jak bývalo u jeho učitelů Obrany zvykem. A pak tu byl Snape, který Harryho pohled zachytil, a nehodlal uhnout jako první. To ale Harry taky ne. Vztek v něm narůstal pod stínem podezření. Odhodlaně, s jasnou výzvou a pohrdavým úšklebkem mu pohled oplácel, až dokud nedošel na své místo k Ginny, Hermioně, Deanovi a Nevillovi. Ron mu tady chyběl nejvíc, ale když po vzoru svých bratrů prohlásil, že jeho je pro studium škoda a připojil se k Georgovi v jeho obchodě, mohl mu jen popřát štěstí. A že se jim dařilo! Usmál se Harry spokojeně.

„Harry!“ vytrhla ho z přemýšlení Ginny s káravým podtónem. „Ty nás vůbec neposloucháš a přitom se zrovna bavíme o tobě,“ plácla ho rozjařeně po stehně a nechala na něm ruku spočinout déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné. Harry zmateně zamrkal. Tohle Ginny obvykle nedělala, už dávno si ujasnili, že budou přátelé a nic víc, a když ho pak po noze pohladila, div se neudávil pečivem, jak byl v šoku.

Na druhé straně… Holky mu tohle prostě dělaly. Náhodné doteky, každou chvíli mu některá rozsypala knihy a pak mu je horlivě pomáhala sbírat, občas si byl jistý, že jej pronásledují, aby ho odchytli samotného, až půjde do umývárny. Jednu dobu to zašlo tak daleko, že po chodbách chodil s neviditelným pláštěm… Ale Ginny?!

„Ehm… A co jste říkali?“ poposedl, aby její ruku setřásl.

„O víkendu se jde do Prasinek, pozveš někoho?“ A bylo to tu zase. Telenovela Harry Potter a jeho známosti. Dean se od něj od té doby, co skončil po kolena v bahně pod dohledem školníka, distancoval a Harry se mu zas tak moc nedivil. Měl by si sehnat někoho odvážnějšího a hlavně odolnějšího, napadlo ho a potutelně se usmál:

„Jo. Myslím, že jo.“

Ginny se k němu naklonila, na tváři ho polechtaly dlouhé vlasy, a s významným zamrkáním se zeptala, koho že má v plánu pozvat. Místo odpovědi se Harry sebral a zamířil ke stolu Zmijozelů. Pár z nich na něj zíralo s čirým úžasem, ale jeho cíl ho nebral na vědomí. Harry si ještě stačil pomyslet, že mu dočista přeskočilo, a pak si už sedal naproti Dracu Malfoyovi, přičemž se musel vmáčknout mezi Blaise a Pansy, kteří ho počastovali pár nevybíravými nadávkami. Konečně mu Malfoy věnoval pozornost povytažením obočí.

„O víkendu se jde do Prasinek,“ začal s úsměvem, který jasně říkal: „mám něco v plánu.“

„Tvůj postřeh je stále stejně oslnivý, Pottere. Je to všechno, co jsi nám sem přišel sdělit?“ ušklíbl se blonďák a pár spolužáků to odměnilo zasmáním.

„Ne. Ještě tě chci pozvat, abys mě doprovodil.“

Po smíchu nebylo ani památky, celý stůl jako by oněměl. Draco mu věnoval pronikavý pohled a Harry nenápadným pohybem rukou naznačil pomoc. Používali pár podobných znaků za války a teď se mu to náramně hodilo. Draco polkl. Přeměřil si Harryho a kývl:

„Fajn. Ve dvě na nádvoří.“

„Budu se těšit,“ věnoval mu Harry upřímný úsměv, který na jeho rtech vydržel, i když opouštěl Velkou síň.

* * * * *

Harry vtrhl odpoledne na ošetřovnu jako velká voda a rovnou k posteli, na které ležela pobledlá Ginny. Oranžové vlasy rozložené po bílém polštáři vypadaly ohnivější než obvykle. Posadil se na kraj její postele a vzal ji za ruku.

„Jsi v pořádku?“

„Jen jsem asi něco špatného snědla u snídaně. Dýňová šťáva a kakao asi není úplně nejlepší kombinace,“ mrkla na něj, ale Harry se zamračil. Opět ta předtucha… „Stálo to za to,“ zazubila se a Harrymu konečně došlo, co to všechno ráno mělo znamenat.

„Ty jsi… neuvěřitelná, Ginny.“

„Pro kamaráda cokoliv.“

* * * * *

„Snape a Sněženková jsou dozor?“ zaslechl Harry zděšeně z hloučku třeťáků, pro které to byl první prasinkový výlet, a zazubil se. Draco už nervózně poklepával nohou o kamennou dlažbu, ruce založené na prsou a tvářil se jedovatě na každého, kdo se odvážil na něj podívat. Harry k němu přispěchal a chňapl ho za ruku. Draco se vytrhl.

„Vysvětluj,“ zabručel, když konečně prošli Filchovou (nesmyslnou) kontrolou a dostali se dál od největšího hloučku klevetících studentů. A Harry vysvětloval.

„Pottere… ty jsi magor, víš to?“ zatřepal Draco hlavou a propletl jejich studené prsty.

„Jo, už jsem to párkrát slyšel,“ zazubil se šťastně Harry.

„Chroptící chýše?“ navrhl později, když prošli Prasinkami a skupinky studentů se rozptýlily po vesnici. Draco přikývl. Stále si neměli moc co říct, ale oba se snažili bariéru překonat. Stáli opření o hrazení varujícím před vstupem na pozemky kolem Chroptící chýše, Draco Harryho objímal kolem pasu a Harry si o něj opřel hlavu. „Děkuju,“ zamumlal a zlehka přitiskl rty na tvář druhého chlapce. Chlapce. Draco dospěl v elegantního mladého muže, který se naučil pokoře a za války byl pro Fénixův řád neocenitelným přínosem. Nebylo těžké si ho oblíbit, i když byl stále rezervovaný a obezřetný vůči jakýmkoliv projevům náklonnosti a přátelství.

„Je tu kosa,“ zabručel Draco jen o pár minut později a Harry se hned chytil:

„Tak se pojďme zahřát.“ Nasadil vyzývavý škleb a Draco se nenechal pobízet. Otočil Harryho k sobě, přivřel oči a rty ho letmo políbil na tvář. Harry se zazubil. „Seš hroznej. Tohle by nezahřálo ani kus ledu.“ Draco zavrčel a poté, co se rozhlédl, aby se ujistil, že jsou sami, si chlapce přitáhl blíž.

„Jak chceš, Pottere.“ Rozepnul Harrymu kabát, vyhrnul svetr a košili vytáhl z kalhot. Když se jeho ruce dotkly horké kůže na břiše, Harry vyjekl. Draco se jen ušklíbl. Řekl sis o to.

„Nebuď srab, Malfoyi,“ provokoval dál Harry a Draco povytáhl obočí: ještě víc? Když ale viděl v očích druhého chlapce jen čistokrevnou výzvu, nehádal se s ním a rukou přejel sponu pásku. Obratně ho rozepnul a sotva se dotkl knoflíku, pocítil na zátylku nepříjemné zabrnění. Nebezpečí! zařvaly na něj jeho smysly, ale to už jej neznámá kletba obrovskou silou udeřila do zad a odhodila jej o pár metrů dál. Dopadl na záda a vyrazil si dech. Lapal po vzduchu a Harry, který k němu běžel, se podivně komíhal ze strany na stranu.

„Draco!“ vykřikl, když viděl, jak je bledý. To už se mu ale podařilo popadnout dech a zhluboka dýchal, užíval si nekonečnou radost z prostého nadechnutí.

„No sakra,“ zasípal.

„Omlouvám se! Mrzí mě to- Zatraceně, jsi v pořádku?“

„No… zdá se, že jsi měl pravdu,“ ušklíbl se Draco, zatímco se překulil na bok, aby se opřel o ruce a postavil. „Ale už to ukonči, ano? Tohle víckrát absolvovat nehodlám.“

„Asi máš pravdu,“ prohrábl si rukou vlasy. Už to zašlo moc daleko. Do hradu se vrátili až na večeři, za klidného rozhovoru. „Vážně jsi v pořádku?“ ujišťoval se Harry ve Vstupní síni, než se měli rozdělit.

„Vyražený dech, naražené rameno, pohmožděná záda-“

„Takže jsi v pořádku, bezva,“ zazubil se Harry a Draco mu vrátil úšklebek.

„Doufám, že víš, co chceš, Pottere.“

„Vím, díky.“

„No, nemůžu říct, že se stalo rádo.“

* * * * *

Profesoři došli s posledními opozdilci, až když byla večeře v plném proudu, a oba měli ve tváři nezvykle přísné výrazy. Teda u Snapea to nebylo zas tak nezvyklé, ale u Sněženkové to byl prakticky šok. Propalovala svého kolegu nenávistnými pohledy a jen co oba dosedli za profesorský stůl, naklonila se k Minervě a něco jí rozčíleně šeptala. Ředitelka úkosem pohlédla na Snapea, který teď už nevzrušeně se svou obvyklou maskou nezájmu porcoval rybu.

Harry jedl loudavě a pošilhával po stolu učitelů, a když se Snape beze slova zvedl a místnost opustil, napočítal do třiceti a zamířil za ním. Držel si odstup, dokud nesešli do sklepení, ale pak zrychlil a hravě Snapea dostihl. Naprosto nevybíravým způsobem ho chytil za paži a otočil k sobě. Muž mu tiskl špičku své hůlky k boku, ale na to byl Harry připravený. Sám mu namířil na krk.

„Už to stačilo, nemyslíš?“ zavrčel Harry vztekle, odhodlaný udělat všemu přítrž, ať to mělo stát cokoliv. Snape se napjal, rukou sáhl na nenápadný kámen za sebou a vedle nich se objevily dveře do jeho pokojů. Kývl hlavou a odtáhl od Harryho svou hůlku. Harry svou také sklonil a vešel dovnitř.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíte, Pottere,“ začal Severus škrobeně a Harry měl zase po dlouhé době chuť mu jednu vrazit.

„Víš moc dobře, o čem mluvím, a přestaň s tím Potterem,“ zavrčel. „Myslíš, že jsem úplný idiot? Že nevím, co děláš?“

„Vaše chování je neomluvitelné.“

„Moje chování?“ vyjel Harry a rozhodil rukama. „Deanův trest. U Merlina, Ginny zvracela dva dny! A ty puchýře, co vyskákaly Hermioně, jen proto, že jsem ji objal! A dnes Draco. TO je neomluvitelné! Ale dovol, abych ti připomněl jednu věc, Severusi.

To ty jsi mě odmítl. Ty jsi řekl, že jestli si myslím, že by mezi námi něco mohlo být, pak jsem ještě větší idiot, než by sis kdy pomyslel. Tohle celé je jen tvoje vina, důsledek tvého rozhodnutí. Takže mi vysvětli, co má tohle všechno znamenat.“

Severus během Harryho proslovu ztrácel svou masku přezíravé nevrlosti a nepohodlí, jaké mu Harryho vpád způsobil. Uvědomoval si, že Harry má pravdu, ale nedokázal si pomoct! Když viděl, jak si Harry užívá s Thomasem, Weasleyovou, dokonce i s Malfoyem (taková potupa!), sežehla ho šílená žárlivost a jedinou myšlenkou bylo, že mu berou jeho Harryho.

Ano, byl to on, kdo se zřekl všeho, co mu Harry nabízel, ale copak mohl jinak?

„Nemohl bych si něco začít se studentem. To zkrátka nejde.“

„A proklínat své studenty, to jde?“ vyjel na něj Harry, ale pak si povzdechl, v duchu nejspíš napočítal do dvaceti, než znovu – o poznání klidněji – promluvil: „A to tě nikdy nenapadlo o tom se mnou promluvit? Rozhodl jsi za nás za oba a neměl jsi na to právo. Nemusel jsem se sem vracet za každou cenu, ale když jsi dal své stanovisko najevo tak jasně, nevěděl jsem, co jiného dělat. Takhle jsem tě aspoň vídal,“ vykládal a na konci už téměř šeptal.

„Možná jsem se unáhlil,“ přiznal Severus.

„Možná?! Udělal jsi zatracenou chybu,“ zavrčel Harry, hůlku definitivně schoval a pomalu se přibližoval k Severusovi, jako by chytal vyplašené zvíře.

„Možná.“

„Ty to nepřiznáš, ani kdybych tě mučil, že ne?“ povzdechl si Harry.

„Harry… Udělal jsem chybu a je mi to líto,“ zavrčel skrze semknuté zuby a Harryho popichující úsměv okázale ignoroval. „Ale jestli tě ještě jednou uvidím s Malfoyem, skončí hůř než jen s vyraženým dechem.“

„Bastarde,“ zasmál se šťastně a vklouzl Severusovi do náruče. Culil se mu do ramene a užíval si ten nádherný pocit – známé teplo i vůně, schovaný před celým světem, v bezpečí. „Bylo to domluvené,“ zamumlal a ruce za Severusovými zády spojil o něco pevněji, aby ho Severus nemohl odtlačit. Do očí se mu podívat neodvažoval.

„Co?“

„Celé to bylo domluvené. S Deanem to byla provokace, taková zkouška… Hermiona po tom objetí pochopila, že vážně reaguješ a promluvila s Ginny, která chtěla taky pomoct. A Draco… No, ten byl vždycky na naší straně.“

„Jsi… neuvěřitelně tvrdohlavý.“

„Já?“

„My oba?“

„Akceptovatelné,“ zazubil se Harry s jistotou, že další provokace už nutné nebudou.


End file.
